Pokémon Platinum: Dawn's TRUE Journey
by AdvanceRokushiPearls
Summary: Dawn has started to take an interest in Pokémon... In more ways than one. ;) WARNING: Contains Pokémon x Trainer and Trainer x Trainer (No guy x guy) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Platinum: Dawn's TRUE Journey

* * *

A/N: Hello, FanFiction! My name is AdvanceRokushiPearls (obviously, I mean ot only says it at the to of the story) or ARSP for short. (Cookies for whoever can figure out what my name means, ^.^) Well, this is my first story EVER so if you notice a mistake or typo PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT! Also, This fic is of Pokémon Diamond/Pearl's Dawn, (Not the anime Dawn.) but with a lot of the elements of Pokémon Platinum. (Hence, the title.) Now for the warnings and disclaimers...

* * *

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MULTIPLE HUMAN X POKÉMON AND HUMAN X HUMAN LEMONS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THAN DO NOT READ!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all of it's characters belong to the Pokémon Company, GAMEFREAK, Creatures Inc., Nintendo, and Satoshi Tajiri. I own no part of Pokémon. (No matter how I wish I did, T-T)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"OH YES! Harder! More, more, more!" The hard cock continued to slam into my pussy, causing my climax to build. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

**RIIIIIIIING!**

"Damn it, and I was just about to cum too." I turned off the Piplup alarm clock that woke me from my dream about a big cock attached to a _very_ horny Empoleon. "Well, Barry had better be ready for me today." I said as I slipped, naked, out of my bed and went to my closet, noticing a distinct wetness between my legs.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Dawn Berlitz. I have blue eyes and blue hair, and I am a complete whore. But not just for people. I love Pokémon cock. Actually, I just flat out love cock in general. Anyone who unzips their pants around me is gonna have one hell of a time. Oh right, I need to tell you who Barry is. See, Barry is the blonde guy who lives next door, and is sort of my fuck buddy here in Twinleaf Town. The guy has an almost endless supply of energy, hence why I thought of him when I was so rudely interrupted while so bothered.

"Why do I even bother to get dressed?" I wondered. "Barry is just gonna strip it all off as soon as we get some alone time..." I slipped on a pair of pink lace panties and put on my black and pink mini skirt with a matching black top. After putting on my pink boots and red scarf, along with my signiture white bennie, I was ready to go. I was just about to walk out the door when my mom came running up to me.

"Oh, hi Dawn. You going out?"

_No, I just felt like get completely dressed so I could pretend to._

"If you are, make sure to stay out of the tall grass. Wild Pokémon can attack you."

_Oh, I know. They also know just where to use pound..._

"It would be different if you had your own Pokémon, but..."

You know what? I'm leaving before she can bore the horniness right out of me. And trust me, she can do that.

"I'll be fine, Mom." I know she just wanted to protect me, but I'm 18 for crying out loud! The only reason I haven't moved out is because there's nowhere in this tiny town to move to!

"I'm sure you will." my mom said.

_Than why did you say all that stuff before?_

"Bye, Mom!" I ran out the door before she could say anything else. I was horny and that's all I was thinking about. I walked over to Barry's house and was about to knock when the door flew open and a blonde in a white and orange stripped shirt slammed into me.

"Ok, ow." I said as I fell on my ass, giving the person that ran into me a perfect view of my panties. I then realized who it was that ran into me. "Barry, watch were your going! Geeez!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Dawn!" Barry just acted like nothing happened. "What are you doing here?"

_Oh I'm just strolling around, smelling flowers... I'm here to get you, dumb ass. What else?_

"Getting you so we can do something." Thanks to the sexy tone in my voice, he quickly got the message.

"The lake, then?" he asked.

"You know the drill."

"Last one there has to pay a 5,000 PokéYen fine!" He yelled as he ran off, only to come running back. "Whoops, forgot something."

"If it's a condom, leave it. I'm on a pill."

"Don't sweat it, Dawn, I'll only be a minute." He ran into his house to grab whatever it was he left.

"If you take longer than one minute, I swear to god, I am going to rip your dick off and turn it into a dildo." I muttered as I walked into his house. I wanted to fuck now and hated waiting for it. To my surprise, I found that his mom wasn't there. "Weird, Barry's mom is always around..." I then heard moaning from her room. "Oooooh, so his dad is 'visiting'." I walked up the stairs and into Barry's room.

"Huh? Oh, hey Dawn! Remember, it's a 10,000 PokéYen fine if your late!"

_Wait, did he just increase it?_

"So don't be late!" he yelled as he sped past me.

"Barry!" I yelled at him. I really hated it when he did that.

* * *

"Hurry up, Dawn!"

I finally caught up with Barry at the lake entrance and followed him in. "Now, let's get down to- who the..." There were two people at the lake, which was a very uncommon site, unless the two were naked and one had blue hair. Hint, hint.

"Well, what do you think, Professor?" the first one asked. He had blue hair like mine, only darker, and was wearing a black and red shirt with a red hat.

_He's pretty cute... Wonder if I can fuck him later...? Wow, I am such a whore. Oh well._

The second man, whom I assume is a Pokémon Professor from the fact that the cute guy called him 'Professor', just stared contently. He had white hair and a beard, as well as being in a white lab coat.

"Yes, Sinnoh will be excellent for my research. Come along now, Lucus." The first person, Lucus, followed him as they left. "Excuse me. Please let us pass." I didn't realize we were still standing in the way. Barry and I both moved and let him and Lucus through. As he passed, I slipped my cell number into Lucas' back pocket. He glanced back to see me flash a peek at my ass for him. Long story short, he got the idea. When they were gone, I picked up were I left off.

"Now, as I was saying... Let's get down to business." I push Barry against a tree and unzipped his pants. His erection couldn't have popped out faster if it tried. "Mmmm, so tastey looking..." I licked the length of it from base to tip. Barry shivered with pleasure. "Oh! So you liked that?"

"Yeah..."

"Well than, how about this?" I took his dick into my mouth and gave it a hard suck.

"Oh god, Dawn!"

I started to bob my head along his length, swirling my tounge around the tip. Since I had been doing this since I was 14, I had absolutely no gag reflex, and was able to take in his whole member each time I bobbed my head. He was loving it and I was getting wet from watching.

"Well I don't need this." I stripped off my top, reveiling my tits in all their glory. They were a C cup, not quite a D, but they got the job done. I stuck Barry's cock between them and started to rub them against his dick. He moved his hips to match my movements.

"Dawn..."

"Oh, I'm not even close to done." I took off my skirt and slipped out of my panties, which were soaked by this point. He laid on his back as I took him into my mouth again. "Mmmm..." I hummed as I tasted his pre cum. I sat up on his lap with his cock resting on the lips of my moist slit. "Do you want me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Barry cried.

"Than you can have me!" I slid his cock into my waiting pussy. "AH!" I screamed as he entered. Suddenly I was on my back and Barry was pumping into me while I screamed in pleasure. "Barry! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me like the whore I am! Oh god, I love your cock!"

"Dawn, you're so tight..." Barry was breathing hard from the pleasure my inner walls were giving him by squeezing his cock.

"Oh, god! Fuck yes! More! More! Harder! Yes!" everything was a blur, all I knew was that there was a cock in me and that it felt AMAZING.

"Dawn, I'm gonna..."

"No! Not yet! Fuck me longer! Yes!" It was all too good, I was losing my mind.

"Dawn, I can't hold back! I'm gonna- AH!" he screamed as he shot his cum into my pussy. He slowly pulled out, only for me to find that he was still hard.

"Hm, looks like your not finished yet." I observed. "Good thing too, because I'm not either. You still haven't made me cum." I gave a sexy smile after I said that last part, and that did the trick. In a flash, he had me pinned on my hands and knees unable to do anything with his cock at my ass. He then proceeded to slap my perfect, heart-shaped ass.

"Someone's been a naughty girl." he told me. "You need to be punished." He spanked me again and I gasped in pleasure.

"Oh, yes. I'm such a naughty little slut. Please, punish me with your cock. I'm too dirty for my own good. _Please!_ Please teach me a lesson I'll never forget!" I begged.

"Here's your punishment!" He shoved his cock up my ass. I felt like I was being ripped in half.

"It hurts!" I screamed in pain. but Barry either didn't hear, or didn't care. Maybe both. Slowly and gradually, the pain started to fade and replacing it was a feelimg of pleasure. "Oh, yes! Barry, don't stop!" I moaned in pleasure as the pain subdued. It was feeling incredible now. "Yes! Give me more! I want all of your cock in my ass!"

"So tight..."

"Yes! Fuck my tight, slutty little ass! Fuck my brains out! It's so good!" I felt my climax begin to build in my womb. "Oh fuck yes! My ass feels amazing!" I started to crave to have something in my pussy. "Barry, switch holes! Fuck my pussy! I want to be filled by your cock!" I told him.

"O-ok." He pulled out of my ass and slammed into my cunt.

"F-FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. His cock felt incredible in my pussy, more so than normal. He continued to slam into me from behind. "Oh, fuck, Barry! I think I'm gonna cum!" I was so close to my climax that I couldn't see straight. Ok, scratch that, I couldn't see at all. I could only feel him get harder as he neared his own orgasm.

"Dawn... I'm gonna cum..."

"Yes! Cum inside me, Barry! I want you to fill me with your cum!" My pussy started to tighten around his dick. "Barry, I'm gonna- I'M CUMMING!" I screamed as my orgasm hit. I didn't care who heard, I just had the most amazing sex I had ever had in years.

"Dawn I'm- AH! I'M CUMMING TOO!" Barry shot his load deep into my womb, filling me to the brim. He slowly pulled out. As soon as he did, I started sucking him again, causing him to cum a third time into my mouth. I swollowed it egarly, licking all of it that didn't make it in.

"Finally..." I sighed "How long has it been sense we did that?"

"Lemme check. Last time we were here was... So its been... I think its been a little over a month."

"A MONTH?!" I yelled. "How the hell did I not go crazy from a lack of cock?"

"I dunno..." Barry just shrugged. "Hey what's that?" He pointed to where Lucas and the Professor had been standing. I looked and saw something too, but I couldn't tell what it was either.

"Put your pants on or we might be seen." It had just occurred to me that if those two left something, they would probably be back to get it.

"Your one to talk, your completely naked!" Barry reminded me.

"Oh, shit!" I quickly ran and put on my top and skirt, shoving my panties into Barry's pocket. "Just to remind you of this amazing time." I kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"Yeah, well..." He put his pants, now containing a pair of my panties in one pocket, back on and walked into the tall grass where the unknown object was.

"Hey, look. Its a... briefcase?" I questioned. Why would they have a briefcase? Suddenly two Starly came out seemingly nowhere and attacked us.

"P-Pokémon!?" Barry yelled in confusion. We had barley even been in the tall grass for a minute. "What do we do, Dawn?"

_Good idea, ask the freaked out girl who just gave you the best fucking in your life and is now about to piss herself what to do. Smart one Barry._

We took a step back and by some miracle my foot hit the briefcase, causing it to pop open.

"Hey look, Pokéballs!" he said "We can use these Pokémon to battle the wild ones!"

_Barry, you have just redeemed yourself._

"So, um, which one do you want?"

_Seriously? We're being attacked by wild Pokémon, and you decide to be a gentleman and let me choose which Pokémon I want to defend myself with._ I was pretty pissed at that one.

A wing clipping my bare ass brought my attention back. "Ok, that's it!" I grabbed the Pokéball with the water emblem on it. "Go, Piplup!" I yelled, knowing what Pokémon was the water starter for Sinnoh. A flash of light shot out and materialized into the water penguin Pokémon.

"Piplup!" it said.

"Use Pound!"

"Pip!" Piplup smacked the Starly in the face with its flipper. I giggled at my revenge.

"That was for touching my ass without permission!"

"Pip?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Use Pound again!" I told the penguin.

"Pip piplup!" Piplup smacked Starly again, knocking it out.

"Piplup!" Piplup did a little victory dance.

"Aww, that's so cute..." Piplup was just adorable.

"Wow, your Piplup was great! But Turtwig was way better!" So _that's_ why he let me go first. Looks like he's not all energy and no brains.

"Alright, return." I returned the Pokémon to it's Pokéball when Lucas came back.

_Wow, great timing. Come back right AFTER we needed you._

"Oh good, you found the briefcase. The Professor would have flipped if this had gotten lost."

_I wonder if kept my number..._

"Wait... Oh no."

_What, did he lose my number? I can just give it to him again. Damn, I'm a slut! All I can think about is how his penis might feel in my pussy._

"The Pokémon, did you use them?!"

_Define "use". Use as in battle with them, or use as in how I 'use' Barry's dick?_

"How am I gonna explain this to the Professor?"

_Like this. Two kids battled with your Pokémon to defend themselves. Simple as that._

"Thanks for finding the briefcase." And with that, he was gone as fast as he came.

"Well... That was... Interesting."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Again, this is my first story so tell me how I can improve! Constructive criticism is welcomed with onpen arms, but flames are not. (Both flame comments and literal fire.) Don't know when I'll upload chapter 2, but I am FAR from done woth this story!

Until next time!

-AdvanceRokushiPearls


	2. Chapter 2

2 Dawn's TRUE Journey

Pokémon Platinum: Dawn's TRUE Journey

* * *

A/N: So here is chapter two of Dawn's slutty adventures ;) If you have any ideas for some one (or something) Dawn should fuck, PM me or leave a reveiw.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MULTIPLE HUMAN X POKÉMON AND HUMAN X HUMAN LEMONS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THAN DO NOT READ!

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all of it's characters belong to the Pokémon Company, GAMEFREAK, Creatures Inc., Nintendo, and Satoshi Tajiri. I own no part of Pokémon. (No matter how much I wish I did, T-T)

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

So... What do we do now?" I asked.

"I guess we tell our parents what happened." I followed Barry out of the lake area. On our way back, we were surprised to see Lucas and the Professor waiting for us at the entrance to Twinleaf Town.

"Lucas told me you use our Pokémon, let me see them"

_Aw shit, busted._

I let out Piplup while Barry released Turtwig. The Professor walked around us. He was supposed to be inspecting the Pokémon, but I'm pretty sure I heard him take a picture of my ass with his phone.

"Very well, than. Lucas, let us be on our way." The two walked past us and left, but I did feel Lucas grope my ass as he walked by.

_So he _is_ interested..._

"Ok... So does this mean we get to keep them?" Barry asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Sweet!" He pump his fist like a kid. "Well, I'm gonna go spend some more time with this little guy. See ya, Dawn!" And with that he was gone.

_Guess I'd better tell Mom what happened..._ I walked down the road back to my house. On the way, I started wondering about Piplup. _I hope it's a boy... I wonder what a Piplup's penis feels like..._ I reached my house and went in. "Hey Mom, I'm back!"

"Oh, hi sweetie." My mom looked up from the couch. "So what did you do today?" I told her about everything that happened. Well, _almost _everything. I left out the part where Barry fucked my brains out because, frankly, she doesn't need to know about my sex life.

"Oh my, what a day. The professor you met was most likely Professor Rowan. His lab is in Sandgem Town." she said.

_Shit, I think I know where this is going..._

"You should go thank him for letting you keep that Pokémon."

_...Or not. _I had expected her to make me return Piplup to him.

"Ok, Mom, lemme just take a shower first." I went upstairs to my room and locked the door, not wanting her to walk in on what was hopefully about to happen. I went into my bathroom and turned on the shower to make it seem like I was gonna take one, when really I just walked back out with the water running and let out Piplup.

"Pip?" it asked, confused as to why it was let out in a bedroom.

"Hey, Piplup, could you help me with something?" I asked in a seductive tone. Piplup must have pick up on it because I saw something come out from a hidden spot between it's legs. Upon closer inspection I found that it was a penis, thus confirming my hopes of Piplup being a boy. His penis was the same light blue color as his body, with the tip being dark blue like his head. Heh, both of his 'heads' are the same color.

"C'mere Piplup..." I cooed seductively, lifting up my skirt so that he could see my wet slit. I still wasn't wearing any panties from my fuck with Barry.

"Pip lup!" Piplup quickly got on top of me and aligned his penis with my cunt.

"Go ahead." I told him, and with that he slid in.

"Ah, yes..." He was big for such a small Pokémon, four and a half inches, and he felt kind slippery. As soon as he entered me, he shot off a small amount of pre cum, which I guess served as a lube for him because he wasn't phased by it in the least. He started to pump into me with almost no resistance due to his natural lube. "Mmm, go faster Piplup..." And faster he went. In a matter of seconds he was at Barry's top speed. "Oh my god, yes! Fuck me, Piplup!" This was amazing, his slippery cock allowed him to go faster than I would have though possible.

"Pip... Lup..." The little water type was enjoying the feeling of my pussy and I was going crazy.

"Piplup! More! I need you to fuck me more!" Piplup obliged and went even faster. "OH, YES! Keep it up! Don't stop!" Suddenly I got an idea. I pulled him out of me, which caused him to whine in disappointment. "Lemme try something." I told him. I set him on the edge of my bed while I got on my hands and knees, sticking my ass up in the air. Piplup quickly got the idea and started to anal fuck me. "OH MY GOD! PIPLUP, YOU'RE FUCKING AMAZING!" He didn't hurt in the slightest, and he slid perfectly in and out of my asshole. "FUCK YES! Fuck me faster! As fast as you can! Fuck my ass raw from your speed!" Piplup started to go so fast that I was barley conscious during it. I could felt my climax building in my womb. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum!"

"Pip...lup...pip...lup...!" Piplup was getting close too.

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna- I'm gonna- I'M CUMMING!" I screamed as I came all over the floor.

"PIPLUP!" Piplup yelled as he shot in my asshole. I collapsed to the floor as he slid out of my back door. His cum was almost like water, so it quickly drained out when he withdrew, joining with mine on the floor.

"Oh, god, that was amazing!" Piplup was laying on my bed with a smile. "Seems that you enjoyed it too." I said.

"Pip lup."

I kissed his forehead. "Well, let's clean up before my mom finds us." I grabbed some toilet paper from the bathroom and started to wipe the cum off the floor. "Wow, you came so much..." I said as I was cleaning. "I wonder how it tastes..." I got some of Piplup's cum on my finger and tasted it. It was as sweet as Barry's precum, which surprised me. "It's... sweet..."

"Dawn? Are you done yet?" I heard my mom coming up the stairs.

"Shit! Piplup get in the shower with me, quick!" I told him. "No, Mom! I'm not done yet!"

"Pip?" He was confused, but did as I said, probably thinking he could have another go at my ass. Not that I wouldn't be happy to give it to him...

_Damn it! There I go again! If I keep this up I'm just gonna need to have a vibrator in me 24/7._

I quickly took off my skirt and top and jumped in the shower with Piplup.

"Puplu-" I cut him off by covering his beak.

"Shh. We don't want my mom to know about what we just did." I told the water type. "Just stay quiet until I say." Piplup nodded, showing that he understood.

"Well, come downstairs when you finished." My mom told me.

"Sure thing, Mom!" I turned around and started to wash, and I guess Piplup just took a nap. At least, that's what I thought, until I looked over my shoulder. "Um, Piplup? You ok?" Piplup was just staring and I was getting kind of worried, until I realized he was staring at my ass. I giggled. "You really like my ass, don't you?" I asked the penguin Pokémon.

"Piplup!" he said happily.

"Here, have a closer look..." I got down on my hands and knees and stuck my ass out for him.

"Pip! Pip piplup!" The water Pokémon started to rub my ass with his flipper.

"Ooh... Piplup, that feels nice..." Suddenly, he slapped it. "Ow!" His flipper was like a whip in a way and it was really... arousing. "...do that again." I told him. And he did, this time even harder. "Oh! Mmm... Spank my ass..." He spanked me one more time and then pulled himself up on me. I felt something hard and wet between my ass cheeks. "Someone's horny again."

"Piplup!" Piplup began hotdogging it. "Pip..." He was /really/ enjoying my ass.

"Piplup, stop teasing me! Stick it in me!" Now /I/ was horny and wanted his cock. Piplup quickly obliged and slid his dick into my asshole. "Oh, Yes!" I exclaimed as he started to thrust into me. "Oh god, Piplup, you're so good at this!"

"Pip, pip, pip, pip" He wasn't gonna last very long because of the fact that we just had sex a couple minutes ago, but I didn't care 'cause I wasn't gonna either.

"Piplup, I'm gonna cum! Fuck my ass harder! Make me cum!"

"Piplup!" Piplup obeyed and started to slam me harder.

"Oh, Fuck Yes!" I yelled. Then I got an idea. "Piplup, use pound on my ass!"

"Pip, lup!" Piplup used pound on me with his cock, slamming my face onto the shower floor and making my ass stick up in the air.

"FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" I screamed as I came all over the shower floor.

"PIPLUP!" Piplup shot his cum into me with such force that I collapsed onto the shower floor from exhaustion, and Piplup soon joined me. I leaned kissed his head. "You are one amazing fucking Pokémon." I told him.

"Piplup." He nestled himself between my breast and started sucking on one of the nipples.

"Oh..." I moaned in bliss. He gentle nipped it with his beak. "Ah!" I yelped in surprise "Piplup..." I moved his face away from my breasts and kissed him. Like, for real kissed him. Don't ask me how, I just did. Soon we had our tongues wrapped together, making out. "Piplup, I love you. And I especially love your cock." The Pokémon blushed.

"Pip, piplup.." he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

I leaned my head down. "And I'm gonna have sex with you everyday..." I whispered in his ear.

"Pip!" His dick shot up again. I took ahold of it and slowly started to stroke.

"Piplup, I'm pretty sure you are the only creature alive that's just as horny as me." I said as I started licking the tip of his penis.

"Piiiip..." he moaned. I gave him a seductive smile and swallowed his whole length. "Piiiip! Piplup!" Piplup was trying desperately to face-fuck me, but the rest of his body was so tired that he couldn't do much. I began slowly bobbing my head, wanting to savor the taste his cock.

_God, his penis tastes delicious_! I thought to myself as I jacked off the little penguin. "Piplup, do you want more?" I ask in a very innocent sounding voice.

"Piplup!" He loved the idea, so I started sucking his dick again.

"Mmm..." I moaned into the blowjob, making Piplup squeal in pleasure.

"Piplup!" he cried as he shot his seed down my throat.

"Dawn! Hurry up already!" I nearly choked on cum.

"Almost done, Mom!" I yelled. "Ok, Piplup. We're done for today." I grabbed a bottle of purple pecha berry shampoo and washed my hair. I hopped out of the shower as soon as I finished. In a matter of seconds I was dressed (with a new pair of panties for Lucas) and had Piplup in his Pokéball.

"What were you doing in there to take so long, Dawn?" my mom asked.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

A/N: Well there we have it. Two chapters down, and and unknown amount left to go. Wow, am I really this much of a pervert? ...YUP! ^.^ If there are any ways that I can improve PLEASE TELL ME! I can't stress that enough. Just don't put flames like "This story is the worst thing ever!" and stuff like that. Until next time!

~AdvanceRokushiPearls


End file.
